


Homeworld-Washed Steven AU/Diamondraised-Steven AU

by Wildsaver369



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24930190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildsaver369/pseuds/Wildsaver369
Summary: White takes Steven as a baby and removes his gem.
Relationships: Pink Diamond/Greg Universe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. The Stolen Child

Steven grabbed Pearl’s nose as he giggled. Spinel laughed with the human baby as she made some funny faces to entertain him. Greg turned to them, “I think it’s best if Steven stays with until he’s older.”

Zebra Jasper turned to him and nodded, “Be careful with him.”

“Of course.” Greg said before picking Steven up, “I’ll see you guys later.”

——————————

Greg woke up to find Steven gone. “I swear Pearl I won’t let you take my baby away.” He mumbled before heading to the temple.

Steven cried and wailed the whole way to Homeworld. White was getting more and more agitated as the infant screamed ear bleeding cries. The high pitch cries were deafening and only got worse once he was in the ship. The wails seemed to echo, bouncing off the bleach white walls as the Diamonds tried shut him up with affection and treats that they got from Earth but to no avail.

White had enough of Steven and his endless crying. Her massive, glossy black nails dug to Steven’s gem and tore it out she gently placed the pale dying baby on the ground as it made weak noises that clearly signaled distress. Pink didn’t have long to heal him. White smiled when she saw Pink reform and run immediately to her son. Tears fell on Steven and a Pink glow surrounded them. Pink help him tight as Steven stirred, a new pink diamond in his body. Pink help him protectively as she glared at White.

Blue was nice to him, visiting both him and Pink regularly and Yellow would check up every so often on them. Steven enjoyed swimming with Blue and his mother while Yellow would occasionally join them. He always looked forward whenever he and Pink would accompany either Yellow or Blue to their colonies.

She was immediately forced away and back to her room with her crying child. Pink hugged her son as she watched White leave. She was engulfed with sorrow as her frightened son clung to her. Pink knew that she would protect him no matter what. The child’s cries made her only hold him tighter.

Pink’s court had been brought together again and united under Pink’s rule. They had started immediately on creating the ship made to care for Steven. It was much larger than the zoo ship and possessed everything the gems could get their hands on from modern day Earth. The gems had gone to Earth and raided areas, stealing from everyone and caused chaos for the humans but Pink’s focus was on her son. She was afraid of losing her son and was feeding him the formulas made specifically for infants like Steven.

Years rolled on as Pink watched her son grow up. The four year old had become extremely attached to his mother. He loved watching the gems of his mother’s court worship him and Pink. Steven had taken up the elegant role of a Diamond. Gems sung songs of him and the other Diamonds and their radiancy. At balls gems would bask in their glory and honor their titles.

Steven never liked White though, she seemed too... off. He was afraid of her because something within him told him to stay away from her. Even his mother seemed to try and limit her interactions with White.

Blue was more patient with all the questions and they seemed to amuse her while Yellow answered with clear annoyance. Pink tried to answer any questions Steven had but sometimes she had to let the other two help.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blue went to see Steven and Pink and was surprised how quickly Pink and the Pebbles were working on making the place suitable for Steven. She knelled down to Pink and hugged her Pink smiled back at Blue, “Is there anything you need help with?” She asked.

With teary smile Blue Diamond shook her head, “I just want to see if you need anything.”

Pink nodded, “We’ll need a lot of water and dirt and that all.” Pink smiled, “Maybe we can get Steven some toys?”

“Of course.” Blue Diamond said before leaving.

Steven went onto the balcony, the wind blew through his hair as he stared at White’s ship. Pink picked her son up and smiled at him, “No worry Steven, I’m here for you. Maybe you and I can send some more time with aunt Blue, doesn’t that sound fun?”

“I’d rather be with you.” Steven said, hugging Pink and burying his face into her chest as she worked on her speeches.

Pink held her son tightly. She smiled and hummed her son a lullaby which made him fall asleep. He clung to her are she slept peacefully. His chest rose and fell peacefully as he slept.

Steven spent every second his days with his mother. He also enjoyed it when Blue visited which was fortunately common and Yellow would check in on the two every so often. The two would constantly hang out with Blue and she had helped Pink teach him how to swim in Blue’s pool. Yellow would sometimes joined them.

It was a great day as Pink picked Steven up and took him into Blue’s ship where they got ready to go to her newest colony. Steven was always so curious and asked countless questions which seemed to amuse Blue. Pink always tried to answer all his questions but somethings she would have to let Yellow and Blue handle them. Yellow always answered with a clearly annoyed tone.

Steven enjoyed playing with the Spinel Blue got from Earth and Pink would always join in with them. Pink was a loving mother and everyone could clearly see how much she loved her son.

After Pink’s base was finally finished with farms and zoos so Pink was able to teach her son about the wonders of Earth and feed him Earth-food. He wasn’t stuck in her room and they had the warp pad in her ship.

Steven was excited about the new base and would excitedly run around in it. Pink followed Steven as he explored and asked all sorts of questions. The gems had raided Earth and kidnapped entertainers and resurrected them to entertain Steven as for Blue’s orders and Pink’s dismay but she was glad Steven had no questions regarding the pink humans since he didn’t know better.

Life seemed to be looked much brighter now for Steven and now Pink was able to have a break from worrying over him whenever they were at the base.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Steven curled up in Pink Diamond’s lap as she rubbed his hair and sang a lullaby to him. Once he drifted to sleep she set him onto the bed and tucked him in.

The door opened silently and Pink saw Yellow who glanced at Steven and turned her attention back to Pink, “Why did you leave us Pink?” She demanded, “Do you have any idea what we had gone through? We thought you were dead!”

Pink put her finger to her lips, “Quiet, he’s sleeping. Let’s go somewhere else and I’ll answer any questions you might have.”

Yellow took Pink to the Extraction Chamber, the walk there was torture as it was the awkward silence lingered the entire way. Pink smiled, “Is this new? It’s nice.” She said trying to lighten the mood.

“It’s new. Now Pink, you need to answer my questions.” Yellow Diamond’s voice was harsh and full of anger.

Pink sighed, “I did what I had to do to keep the Earth safe. I’m weak when it comes to organics, I could never hurt them. Living on Homeworld is torture to me and Earth was a place where I was free. I love humans, I even had a child with one. If you don’t want hybrids around then I’m more than happy to take my son and go back to Earth.”

Yellow Diamond’s eyes widen at Pink’s respond. “No I’ll give him a chance. If you love humans so much then I suppose we can keep some around to make you happy but you’re still in so much trouble after that stunt you pulled. You’re purpose is to lead and colonize and if you won’t do that then you’ll be in some grave danger.”

Pink nodded, “I understand. Maybe if I ever do get a colony again it can be one with no organic life?”

“Maybe. I’ll talk to White about that but don’t expect one any time soon.” Yellow knew Pink had some potential. Pink Diamond proved herself as a capable leader and had a way with words that got the gems around her to side with her.

Pink hopped down, “I should go care for Steven.”

Yellow watched Pink go silently. Once she knew Pink was gone she went to check on Blue Diamond who was now working hard on her colony. “Looks like Pink’s presence is making you more productive. I guess she’s somewhat worth all the trouble.”

Blue smiled and laughed, “I can’t be the only on who finds her amusing.”

“She had her perks, I’ll admit that.” Yellow chuckled, “I think I finally got through to her. If we give her a colony with no organic life then she’ll have no reason to rebel and she knows if she does pull that stunt again I’ll destroy the Earth.”

“And what about the Cluster?” Blue asked.

“I terminated it. If Earth’s gone we can’t threaten Pink with its destruction.” Yellow pointed out.

Steven clung to Pink Diamond in fear of being alone again and the fear of White Diamond. Pink held Steven and pointed out some of the building she knew from the balcony, trying to distract Steven from the trauma of White Diamond. Pink smiled at her son, “You’re safe with me. I promise I won’t let anything bad happen to you again.”

White turned to Yellow, “So you just want me to send out my little Starlights to colonize a planet right after what Pink did? We can’t let her leave Homeworld ever again!”

Yellow shook her head, “I talked to Pink and I found the perfect colony for her. It’s a rich planet with no organic life and it’s not safe for Steven to even visit it. She’ll be in her moonbase with Steven and we’ll get a proper colony from her. There’s plenty of planets with no organic life and are rich with minerals to make gems from and they’re perfect for Pink!”

White’s eyes narrowed, “Fine but if anything bad happens to either one of them I will personally shatter you.”

“Of course.” Yellow sighed, “They’ll be fine.”

White sighed, “We should at least closely monitor her.”

“We will.” Yellow responded, “Blue has also agreed to help me watch over Pink.”


	2. A New Beginning

Pink took out the newly made leg ship as she set off to her new colony. When the got there she was glad to see Steven had a room that fit all his needs as he followed close by her. A pearl... her new pearl was waiting for Pink at the control panel. Everything was so new and advance but she couldn’t let that hold her back. She sent her court soldiers to ready the kindergartens and the Peridots were working on the injectors. The Pearl was standing beside Pink Diamond, helping in any way she can. Steven went to see what the planet looked like, he noticed it’s dark gray, almost black surface and the reddish patches which his mother called “lava.”

Yellow went to check on Pink Diamond and was glad to see her hard at work as she prepared kindergartens and planned structures.

Steven was playing with a Spinel that Blue Diamond gave him as his mother continued to work. It had been years now since Pink started the colony and Steven hadn’t aged a bit, a 8 year old and he still looked like he was 4. Pink went to check on the progress of her colony, it was still going to take awhile until anything important happened. She had some extra time as she finished her report early and went to spend quality time with her son as she told him stories of Earth.

Pink Diamond turned to one of the many Kindergartens she set up, one that was making rubies as they started to emerge. She would have to wait awhile longer until the elite gems emerged like the different types of garnets or the obsidians. She then watched some peridots emerge and some rutiles but then again it wasn’t like they were the elites that she was more interested in. She turned to write the reports on the newest gems.

The door to the moonbase opened to reveal Yellow Diamond who heard watched the lower class gems emerge before turning to Pink, “I’m impressed, you’ve made some quality gems.”

Pink nodded as Steven looked at the structures in awe. Yellow looked at Steven and back at Pink, “White wants you to visit Homeworld and host a ball to mark the start to era 3 and wants Steven to go to an arena and watch a few battles there.”

“Very well.” Pink sighed, “White won’t be attending the ball right? If so I’ll need someone to watch Steven for me while I attend it and I need to know when White’s busy to take Steven to an arena battle.”

“White will be at the ball but Steven has to also attend the ball. He’ll just sit in your lap.” Yellow answered.

Pink nodded, “And when will this take place?”

“In three cycles times.” Yellow answered before she left.

—————

Steven watched as Pink had the ball brought in and decorated the ballroom. When Pink finished it was already late and the gems were about to enter. Pink sat on her elevated throne as Steven hopped onto the lap. He to excited that his tiredness seemed to fade. He heard the ball start as his mother greeted her court, accepting and rejecting her members.

As the Diamonds started to arrive Pink held Steven closer to her. He knew White was going to come and was going to follow his mother’s plan so he wouldn’t have to look at her. As soon as she arrived Steven buried his face into his mother’s stomach and clung to her as she ran her hand along his back to comfort him. He faced away from the blinding light that radiated off of White Diamond as she started era 3. As soon as White got on her throne Steven went back to looking around. He saw gems of all shapes and sizes and started to feel overwhelmed but he held Pink’s hand as she hummed a soothing lullaby to him. Pink pointed out the different gems as Steven watched them dance.

Steven let out a yawn as he drifted to sleep, letting his mother’s tunes and the music of the ball fill his mind before he finally doze off to sleep.

Once Steven woke up the ball was nearing to an end. He cuddled up to his mother who then responded by caressing his hair. When the ball finally ended Pink went to go back to her colony only for Blue to stop her.

“Come on Pink, spend some more time here with us.” She said with a grin, “There’s an important arena battle soon with our best fighters and until it happens we can play that game in my pool.”

Pink shook her head, “I’m fine. My colony is my first priority, that and my son. Anyways Steven seems like he’s ready to go back to the moonbase. Isn’t that right little buddy.”

Steven nodded his head, “I want to go back to the moonbase please.”

“Oh Starlight, you will join us at Blue’s pool, that’s an order.” White’s voice made Steven hide behind Pink’s legs.

Pink went to protest but stopped and looked down in defeat, “Fine.” She turned to her pearl. “Pearl, take Steven to my room and take care of him there and I’ll return to get you both so we can see the arena battle.”

White let out a twisted and empty laugh, “Steven’s a Diamond too so he will join us.”

“Steven doesn’t know how to swim.” Pink protested.

White glared at her, the frightening stare was enough to make Pink go silent. She knew that look and didn’t want to end up in the tower in fear of what would happen to Steven. She picked Steven up and followed White and Blue.

Pink hopped into the pool with Steven on her shoulders as she held his legs to secure him. Waves were made as Yellow joined them and Pink made sure Steven’s head was above the water as they passed.

Steven buried his face into his mother’s hair. He knew Pink must have unintentionally made a joke because he heard everyone laughing as Pink desperately tried to lift Steven up and above the waves.

After it stopped Pink turned to Steven, “I’ll have to teach you how to swim soon.”

White spoke up, “Why not now? He has all of us to help him.”

Pink shrugged, “Maybe in shallower water and I think it should be in a safe place where he feels comfortable.”

Steven leaned in to whisper into Pink Diamond’s ear, “I think I’m ready to go now.”

Pink nodded and jumped out, “I have to get Steven something to eat and l should really be working on my colony.”

At once White slammed her hand blocking Pink from leaving, “We’ll get some of that food from the zoo and from your colony, you’re ahead of schedule so you have time to spend with us.”

Pink debates over hopping over White’s hand, “And I would like to keep it that way. As I wait for my gems to emerge I’m busy having structures built. I still have a lot to do.”

White picked Pink up and placed her back into the pool, “Don’t argue with me, this is your last chance or you’re going into the tower!”

Pink was filled a sudden anger but forced herself to remain calm for her son, “b-“ she then stopped and swam to Blue in defeat. She didn’t want any harm to happen to Steven if she was punished.

Steven clung to Pink for dear life but Pink rubbed his cheek with her hand to reassure him that everything was okay. He could feel his mother’s grip on him become unforgiving because she too was holding onto him as if her life depended on it.

After what seemed like eons of the Diamonds talking until Pink was able to leave and she took Steven to see the arena battle. He was excited as she sat on a throne that overlooked the fight with the best view. He watched as several massive gems took their places, “Who are they?” Steven asked.

Pink smiled, “Those are quartz soldiers, those two are different types of Jaspers, those are amethysts, and that’s a Tiger’s Eye.” She answered.

Blue Diamond arrived and sat next to Pink. Steven watched them summon their weapons and waited for the sound to trigger that match.

Steven watched at the quartz soldiers battled, he looked up to his mother who seemed to be emotionally drained. Her eyes were dull as she watched the battle. The Tiger’s Eye had unleashed her clawed gauntlets onto a Jasper. One Amethyst slammed the other against a pillar, sending dust everywhere. Steven watched all five of the gems go after each other, he was entertained by the fight but he still wanted to go home. He was drained from being around White for so long.

He wanted to watch the fight but he turned to his mother, “Can we go please? I’m tired of being here. I just want to got back to the legs.”

Pink turned to Blue, “Steven can watch the next big fight but right now I think he need to leave. Being around White is unhealthy for him and I think he should go back to the moonbase to recover.”

Blue nodded, “I’ll see if we can organize a much better fight next time.”

Pink picked Steven up and went back to the ship. She tucked Steven into bed but there was something that told her something was wrong. Before she launched her Pearl informed her that White wanted a meeting with her. Pink picked up the communicator.

She was suddenly greeted with a, “Starlight! Leaving so soon? The match hasn’t finished.”

Pink narrowed her eyes, “I’m taking Steven back and going to work on my colony.”

White’s smile faded into a scowl, “You seem a little obsessed with that planet. Maybe you aren’t ready, we can wait a few million years before trying again.”

Pink shook her head ‘no’ and loudly protested, “White it’s just that I’m trying to prove myself. I have no intention of preserving a planet with no organic life. Plus I’m looking out for Steven, he’s my number one priority.”

White let out wicked laugh, “I’m just not convinced you’re cut out to be a conqueror. Maybe you should stay with us here and keep us entertained and throw balls like before.”

“No thank you White. Yellow has plenty of rich planets with no organic life that I’ll be colonizing after this planet. I’d rather just keep interactions within reports.” Pink said bluntly, “Steven’s going to stay with with me. I believe I’ve spent enough of my existence on Homeworld.”

White glared at Pink, “I think you should ease into this. Maybe after this colony you stay on Homeworld for a little bit.”

“No White I’m fulfilling my purpose-“

“You think this is your purpose?” White laughed, “Oh Starlight that’s not what you were made for, you were made to keep us all happy.”

Pink’s eyes widened, “What? Why didn’t you just get a Spinel?”

White’s fake smile came back, “Because we wanted you my dear. I made you to serve the purpose of a Diamond and to entertain us.”

Pink tightened her fist, “I think I should go.” She said before hanging up. White tried to call her back and Pink accepted, not wanting her to harm Steven, “I-I’m sorry I thought we finished talking. I need to get back to work. Yellow say I-“

White laughed, “Oh Starlight, is Steven a bad influence on you?”

“No he’s the reason I’m not running off.” She muttered bitterly, “If it wasn’t for his well-being I would be acting out a lot more.”

“I guess that could be his purpose, keeping you in line.” White chuckled, “Don’t make me regret letting you keep him. I won’t hesitate to give him the same fate as my Pearl.”

Pink nodded slowly, “Yes White.”

White smiled at Pink, “How about you stay with me for a little bit?”

“With all do respect I must get back. Steven’s been on Homeworld for long enough and he just wants to go to the moonbase and Yellow says that I should also prioritize my colony. I’m going to do exactly what Yellow taught me-“ Pink was suddenly interrupted.

“Pink please!” White laughed, “You listen to me not Yellow. You’re colony can wait.”

With a sigh Pink forced herself to relax, “So what do you want me to do?”

“That’s much better.” White slyly remarked, “Just come to my ship and we can talk face-to-face.”

“May I drop Steven off at the moonbase?” Pink asked.

“Of course.” White’s voice made Pink want to shiver.

Pink forced herself to walk through the seemlessly endless white walls before reaching White’s ship. Her legs trembled as she stepped into it. White’s head jerked up to stare at Pink with a devilish smile.

“Starlight, I need you to stay here for a little bit. You’ll have to give some speeches and show your presence. Gems need to learn that you are once again a full member of the Authority. I’ll check in on Steven for you.” She said with a fake sweetness.

Pink knew she had no other choice. She had left to her room to prepare her speeches.

Days turned into weeks as Pink made speech after speech to inspire the gems of all courts. Her words inspired them and improved their loyalty. The other Diamonds were impressed with Pink’s speeches but to Pink she was ready to return to her son.

White finally allowed Pink to return to her colony. Pink was fueled by excitement and set off immediately.

When she returned Steven ran to her. She held her son so tightly and they both cried of happiness to finally see each other after weeks of being apart. She noticed something strange, Steven was cut up and bruised.

“What happened to you?” Pink asked, her voice full of fear.

There was just silence as the both sat there as Steven stared at the ground. After awhile he looked up at her with a lifeless stare, and bluntly stated, “The new rebellion.”

His mother was gone and Steven had nothing better to do than to wait patiently for her return. His eyes were dull as he sat down and began eating his breakfast. 

He heard a thud coming from outside. Everything was still as Steven gingerly approached the door which swung open revealing White Diamond and some quartz soldiers. Anger coursed through White and she needed to make an example for Pink. Hurting Steven was the perfect way to get punish Pink.

The beatings were daily and Steven was barely fed. The insults were constant. While Pink was gone the gems who cared for him clearly hated him and would often not feed him, only teasing him with food. They would tease him on everything, telling him hurtful things that dug worse than a dagger.

He was getting sicker and sicker as the gems worked on different projects, ignoring him. Steven struggled to even stand now as he gotten so weak and would black out every so often. Things were only getting worse.

Steven still laid there on the ground as White looked over him, her shadow cast over him as he weakly looked up. Concern flared within her. If he died Pink would never forgive her and would become worse than ever and she wouldn’t have Steven to blackmail her.

A gem examined him, “This is bad.” She went on.

White stared at the pitiful creature on the ground too weak to move. Something within her stirred but she didn’t know what is was. Pity? Concern? Whatever it was she didn’t like it, not one bit.

Steven weakly fell to to floor, blood soaked his clothes as his breathing became shallower. The soldiers let Pink’s Pearl tend to the child, giving him back up vials of Pink’s tears.

Waking up in agonizing pain and soreness he realized that his body was littered with scars. They covered his arms, torso, and legs. Steven laid down, squeezing his eyes shut to distract him from the pain.

The burning sensation didn’t go away after hours in bed. The wounds were angry and vicious, stinging and burning like a forest fire. The pain would constantly flare up and Steven had cried himself asleep.

Steven was woken up again but this time by White, “Go back to sleep Steven. The sooner you recover the sooner you get to see Pink.” She gestured to a plate Pink’s Pearl had given him that contained the usual, waffle, toast, and milk.

After breakfast he went back to bed to heal up. He felt gems caring for him all around his bed.

Steven sighed when he was once again left alone with White. The child was covered in scars and had a depressed look in his eyes. He seemed almost lifeless like the last bit of happiness was drained from him.

Steven jumped hearing White’s sinister voice, “Hello Steven.” Her greeting seemed ominous. White prodded Steven with one of her massive fingers, “Did the gems poorly care for you? I’ll personally shatter them all for you.” She wanted to make an example but even this was too far. The poor thing was half dead and she only wanted a few cuts and bruises, not for him to be covered in scars.

Steven looked down, “No it was when you and the other gems were gone. They came and attacked me... they talked about their “rebellion” and called themselves the “New Crystal Gems” or something like that. Some scars and the starving was however from the gems.”

White’s eyes widened, “Tell me more about them Steven. I need to know everything you know regarding these gems.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

After awhile of telling White everything she left hastily. When she got to Homeworld she told Pink that she was free to return to her colony.

Pink was horrified to see the condition of her son. Her tears had no effect on the scars that littered his arms, legs, and torso. He was half starved and scared. It hurt seeing him this way as he clung to her, eyes swollen with fear and tears filled the corners of his eyes.

As Pink tried desperately to comfort her child White messaged her telling her everything Steven had told her. Pink knew Steven had to start learning how to defend himself and so she told White that since Pink would be taking some time to help Steven with his powers that she will not have time to visit Homeworld. To Pink’s surprise White told her that she understood.

Training with Pink wasn’t as brutal as training with the Quartz soldiers. Steven was scarred up and looked like a harden soldier. He was ready to defend himself from the enemy gems.


End file.
